


The Angel's Protectors

by cheshyqueen8945



Series: Beauty from Chaos [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Parents, Art, Chemistry, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Music, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshyqueen8945/pseuds/cheshyqueen8945
Summary: Seraphina is a twenty year old girl whose father has been in prison for the last 10 years. He was abusive and caused much damage to the girl's mental state.  She has been doing better since meeting Mr. Holmes and his partner, Detective Inspector Lestrade, two years ago. Now, because of Mr. Holmes Sera is able to start on her art degree, but the day she starts is also the day her father is released from prison. How will this change her life? Will she be able to let go and open up enough to go after the young woman she loves? Will Mr. Holmes and DI Lestrade help keep her safe?





	1. The Best and Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So this is my first Sherlock fanfic. I hope you all enjoy! Also the rape is not explicit, but it is mentioned.

Today is the day Sera has been dreading since her father went to prison. She should be excited because she starts her road to getting an art degree, but the looming despair of her father’s ten-year sentence being up is causing fear to over shadow any brightness today might bring. After her mother ‘died’, Sera’s father no longer had someone to keep him in check. Alcohol and sex became a necessity in his everyday life. When he would return home from work, Marcus Dixon would already be drunk. Sera was always the one who got the barrel end of the shotgun. Her twin, Tami, was hardly ever touched, only once in fact. The younger twin would never admit to being happy her father struck the older twin across the face, but Sera was happy that the rape and abuse finally came to an end.  
Now, as Sera gets ready to start a new chapter in her life, she cannot help but feel that nasty ghost hanging like a burden on her back. She is now sitting on the bathroom floor, thanking ever deity she can think of that her flat mate and best friend, Dallas, left earlier than usual because of classes. He made her promise to come home immediately after classes because of her father’s prison release today. He would not approve of what she is partaking of at this moment. She watches the blood run down her left arm and drip onto the floor. After a few moments she musters up the effort it takes to clean everything up and clean her fifty-seven fresh cuts.  
Before she leaves, Sera gives herself one more once over. She starts at her feet and works up: burgundy combat boots, black sheer tights, dark denim cut off short shorts with an oversized black shirt with the word ‘bollocks’ on is tucked in, and an oversized green, burgundy, and yellow flannel. When she gets to her face, she critiques her makeup but is happy for it. The concealer and foundation cover the last scars her father ever gave her, one scar across her right eyebrow and the other reaching from the bottom of her left cheekbone to her jawline. Her piercings always catch her eyes: two lips rings on the right of her bottom lip, a lobe and upper lobe piercing on each ear, and an industrial on her left ear. She ruffles her curly layered bob a bit to give it a little volume. Sera’s hair is dark at the roots but gradually blends from lavender to pale pink and stops just below her chin. She finally adds a black beanie and throws her oversized black cardigan on.  
“Well… Guess this is it.” She sighs and throws her rucksack over one shoulder.  
Sera grabs her phone and keys. As she walks down the sidewalk to the tube, she pops her headphones on and listens to Fiona Apple while smoking a cigarette. She hopes it will help quiet her anxiety and fear a bit.  
Stamping out the cigarette is the first thing she does before heading into the station. As she boards the carriage, her phone vibrates. She takes a sear towards the back where no one is and checks the message she received. 

Seraphina, I hope you have an enjoyable first day. I know today is hard because of the unfortunate release of you father. If you require anything at all do not hesitate to contact Gregory or myself. I expect a review of your classes after you have attended them. – MH

Sera smiles at her phone. Mr. Holmes and Detective Inspector Lestrade have been a major help to her in the last two years. They are like the fathers she never had. Mr. Holmes is the whole reason she can attend university this year. If not for him, Sera would not have been able to afford the tuition. 

I promise I will let you know if I need anything. Thank you so much again, Mr. Holmes. You have no idea how much everything you have done means to me. I will be sure to review my teachers and let you know which teachers I need replaced. ;)  
Right after she sends the message someone taps on her shoulder. When Sera looks up, she sees a blond girl wearing a floral baby blue mid-thigh length dress with a tan knee length cardigan and brown suede strappy heels. She is thin and about two inches shorter than the grunge girl. The petite girl is talking, but because of her headphones Sera does not hear what she is saying.  
She moves her headphones so one of her ears is uncovered. “Sorry. What were you saying?”  
The colorfully dressed girl smiles. “I was wondering if this seat was taken.” She gestures to the seat next to Sera, who shakes her head.  
When the girl is settled, she holds out a hand. “I’m Rosie.”  
“Sera.” She shakes Rosie’s hand.  
“Oh, that’s pretty. Is it short for anything? Mine is short for Rosamund.”  
Sera nods. She feels her mobile buzz again, so she checks it as she responds. “A man I know has a niece with that name.”

Unfortunately, I will not be able to fulfil those requests. Also, it’s Mycroft, please. We are much more than acquaintances. Now I must head to a meeting. I will see you at dinner tonight. Gregory will let you know all the details. – MH

She smiles and replies as this bubbly girl next to her goes on chatting. 

Damn… Well I guess I will have to suffer through a whole semester with demon spawns as teachers.  
Alright then. Mycroft it is.  
‘Wait…’ She thinks, ‘Dinner?’  
Dinner? Guess I will see you there. Hope your meetings go well.

“Is that your boyfriend? Nine times out of ten when a girl smiles at her phone it means her boyfriend said something sweet.”  
Sera looks over at Rosie who is wide eyed and smiling. “No. Not a boyfriend kind of girl.” She locks her phone and looks out the window at the concrete walls speeding by.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Girlfriend then?”  
The darker girl wishes Miss Sunshine and Rainbows would shut up. “No.”  
“You don’t talk much do you? Papa says I talk a lot like him, and dad says that if I don’t sound like papa then I will be just fine. My papa tends to insult people. I-“  
Sera turns to her and cuts her off. “Look you seem like a nice, bright, happy girl, but you really shouldn’t be talking to me.”  
The blond cocks her head a bit. “Why not?”  
The carriage comes to a stop. “Because I might cause you to lose your optimistic view of the world. Now if you will excuse me, I have classes to get to.” She gathers her things and stands.  
“Oh… Okay.” Rosie stands to let Sera out. “It was nice to meet you.” She smiles at the departing girl.  
“You too.” As she leaves, Sera glances back at the girl she just rode next to. She offers a small smile and exits the carriage.  
The ten-minute walk to the University of Arts London is uneventful. Sera checks her schedule as she reaches the main building on campus. She will finish classes at about 5:30. She hopes that will be enough time to go home and change before dinner. She switches over to messages and lets her gay roommate know that she will not be home for dinner.  
Sera puts her phone away and lets out a breath. “Here we go.”  
*  
Her first day went better than expected. The teachers were nice, and the classes do not seem like they will be too much of a challenge. As she is leaving campus, Sera hears a car horn which stops her from putting her headphones on and lighting a cigarette. She looks in the direction the sound comes from and sees a familiar face that makes her smile.  
“Hey there, chaos. Need a lift?”  
Sera rushes over and hugs him. “Greg!” When she pulls away, there is a grin on her face so big it resembles the iconic cat from her favorite book, Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. “What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you and Mr. Ho- Mycroft at wherever we are eating.”  
“Nah., I decided I would pick you up. Plus, how would you be able to wear the dress Myc Picked out for you if you meet up there.” He opens the passenger door for her.  
“He got me a new dress?” She asks as after Greg gets in the driver seat.  
He nods. “And a new leather jacket and a pair of black Louboutin’s.”  
Her chin drops. “What? No way. That’s way too much. He should take them back.”  
He chuckles and looks at her. “We both know he will never do that. He loves spoiling those he cares about. Took me a while to get used to the expensive gifts and fancy nights out.”  
Sera laughs. “Yeah. I guess us middle class people need to learn to ignore price and embrace the posh.” She stops. “Cares about? Mr. Holmes really cares about me?”  
“Of course, he does. We both do. You are like the daughter we never had. Well, you and Rosie. He spoils the two of you as much as he does me.”  
She blushes and looks down at her hands. “Thank you. You two have been the best father figures. I will never be able to thank you both enough.”  
Greg reaches over and places a hand on her shoulder. “You’re an amazing kid. Having you in our lives is more than enough for us.” He places his hand back on the steering wheel with the other and grows a bit serious. “Speaking of fathers, how are you holding up?”  
As her smile fades, Sera tugs her left sleeve. “I’m okay. Kind of scared. I don’t know exactly what to expect.”  
He glances at her arm knowingly. “How many?”  
She sighs and looks at her covered arm. “Fifty-seven.”  
He nods slowly. “You know that if I noticed, Mycroft will too.”  
“Yeah.”  
The rest of the ride was quiet. Neither knew exactly what to say. Just before pulling up to Mycroft’s flat, Greg breaks the silence. “We have about an hour before Myc gets home. That should be enough time for me to bandage your arm and you to get ready.”  
Sera nods and gathers her rucksack when they pull up.


	2. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I do hope you all enjoyed chapter one. This next chapter has a bit of everything. Thank you for the support!

Sera sits on a stool at the island in the kitchen while Greg goes for the first aid kit. She has already shed her sweater and flannel. To ignore her self-inflicted wounds, she hops off the stool and looks around. The layout is one she has committed to memory because of the many times coming here.  
Sera wonders into her favorite room, the music room. In Mr. Holmes’s apartment he has a designated sitting room for music. After becoming so close, Mycroft added a guitar to join the piano and record player as a gift to her for her 20th birthday, and the addition made it to where she no longer needed to carry her guitar over to the flat with her.  
She sits on the sofa and picks up the guitar. The song that flows from her mouth and hands is one from her childhood.

“The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and I cried.” 

Sera must take a breath before starting the chorus. When she was little her mother would sing her this song every night to help her sleep.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.”  
She plays a few chords then moves on to verse two, but when she starts a voicing startles her. She looks at the doorway while singing and sees Mycroft leaning against the doorframe. She smiles shyly as he sits next to her. They finish the song together.

“I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another  
You'll regret it all some day  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But if you leave me to love another  
You’ll have shattered all my dreams  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.”

He smiles and wipes a tear from Sera’s cheek. “That is one of my favorite songs to here you play and sing.”  
She takes a moment to gather herself. “I have just been thinking a lot about mom today with everything going on and felt like playing it. She never sang the verses to me, just the chorus, but with her gone I feel like the verses should be heard.” She runs her hands through her hair then looks at him. “I thought you were going to be here for another hour.”  
“My last meeting was moved to tomorrow. I’m glad it was. You seem to be in more distress than you led me to believe this morning.” He takes the guitar from her and puts it back up before standing in front of her. A sad look has replaced the soft smile. “Gregory tells me you need some cleaning up. Come on, mon petit papillon.” Mycroft holds a hand out which Sera takes as she stands. She follows him to the kitchen.  
Greg is waiting with the first aid kit. “Let’s get these cleaned and bandaged so we can head to dinner.” He smiles, and she sits back on the stool abandoned minutes before.  
He cleans the cuts with alcohol, which causes Sera to wince. “Fucking hell. That bloody hurts.”  
Greg chuckles. “That means it’s working.”  
She glares at him. “well it fucking. Hurts. Like. A motherfucker!”  
Mycroft rolls his eyes as he starts bandaging up her arm. Meanwhile his partner is laughing so hard he is crying.  
Sera winces again and shifts. “That hurts too. Why the hell does it have to sting so much?”  
“Because, my angel of fire, these are open wounds.” He tapes off the end of the gauze and inspects his work. “This should work well enough. I’m glad there was no need for stitches. That would have called for a trip to my brother-in-law.”  
Greg has finally recovered. “Don’t think you would want to deal with the lecture John and Sherlock would give you.” He pauses. “Or the looks of pity from Rosie.”  
At the mention of that name, Sera remembers what she wanted to tell them. “I met a Rosamund who goes by Rosie today.”  
Mycroft raises an eyebrow. “At university?”  
She shakes her head. “On the tube. She was a blond, bubbly, chatterbox. She would not shut up.”  
The detective tries to hold in a laugh as he glances at his boyfriend, who is facepalming. “Was she a petite girl who was dressed colorfully?”  
“How did you…?” Her eyes widen. “Oh shit… Did… Did I meet your niece?”  
The politician sighs and leans against the counter. “I’m afraid that you did. I was hoping tonight would be the first time the two of you met.”  
Sera is flabbergasted. It takes her a moment to gather her thoughts. She runs her hands over her face. “Oh my god.” She looks up at them. “I literally told her that she shouldn’t talk to me because I could cause her to lose her optimism.”  
Greg is laughing again. “Okay. This is hilarious. You do realize the kind of person you are right? You’re fun, creative, witty, talented. I mean, how the hell do you not see all this?”  
She shrugs. “I’m different around you two. My dark angst is a defensive mechanism.” She stops. “Wait a hot minute. Did you say tonight? She’s coming to dinner too?” She narrows her eyes and points at them. “Did you two plan tonight to set me up on a blind date?”  
The older man sucks in his lips and looks to Mycroft for answers, who does not miss a beat. “How about you go get dressed, and we will find out. Your dinner outfit it in the guest bedroom up the stairs.”  
Sera groans. “Uuuugggghhhh! I don’t know why I let you two talk me into shit like this.”  
Greg pipes up loud enough for her to hear him from the top of the stairs. “Because you love us!”  
She waves a hand back at them as she heads down the hall to the guest bedroom. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”  
*  
Sera sits in Greg’s car with him. She has her arms crossed while looking out the window. She has not uttered a single word since they entered the car. The last date the reserved girl went on was during year twelve of her schooling, two years ago. She is extremely nervous.  
Greg tries to lighten the mood a bit. “I’ve been to this restaurant multiple times with Mycroft. They have amazing tiramisu, which I know you love.”  
She looks at him. “Why a date? You know I’m not good at expressing emotions. I’m reserved, closed off. It took you and Mycroft six months to get me to even share the fact that my father was in prison.”  
He nods and chuckles. “And even then, we had to do some extensive digging.”  
“Remember how Mycroft was so careful about what to say?” She laughs. “Even now when we mention it, he doesn’t know was is and isn’t okay.”  
He smiles and grabs her hand. “I promise tonight will go well. We have both decided to take you lead. Nothing about your past will be mentioned unless you want it to. Besides, Rosie just thinks this is a dinner to celebrate her starting college. Don’t sweat.”  
They arrive at the restaurant before their dates. Greg gives the hostess Mycroft’s name to confirm the reservation. The table for tonight is a bit more private than the rest. As they sit down, Sera goes over the menu. She decides on lasagna as Rosie and her uncle walk up to the table.  
“Sorry for the delay. My brother was being insufferable as always. I hope you two were not- “  
Mycroft is cut off by Rosie when she recognizes the girl at the table. “Sera? What are you doing here?”  
Greg receives a kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend as the recent arrivals sit down.  
Sera glances at them before answering the younger girl. “Mycroft and Greg invited me.” She laughs. “Actually, your uncle was the reason I was smiling at my phone this morning.”  
The detective smiles. “When Sera here mentioned that she had met you this morning, I couldn’t believe the coincidence.”  
Mycroft decides to pop in. “Yes, well, the universe is rarely so lazy. Now, let’s order some wine and appetizers.”  
They all decide to let the posh politician order the wine, but for an appetizer everyone agrees on calamari. While waiting on the food, conversation begins to flow naturally after the wine arrives.  
“How was your first day, Rosamund?” Mycroft takes a sip of wine.  
The blond smiles and sits up a bit. “Fantastic. I can’t wait to begin working on the different projects and experiments. Papa says I will get bored because he has already taught me many of the different lessons, but I don’t agree.”  
Sera just sits and listens. She does not really want to pipe in. The dinner has an easy environment, yet she is still uncomfortable. New people are not her forte. She has major trust issues because of her childhood. Being bullied for uniqueness and abuse would cause relationship issues for anyone. Opening to those close to her is still hard even though she completely trusts them.  
Her train of thought is interrupted when she hears Mycroft calls her name.  
“And you, Seraphina? You did promise to give a thorough review of the classes you will be attending.”  
She focuses back at the situation at hand and answers simply. “Fine. I don’t think I need you to replace any of the teachers.”  
Greg laughs. “You promised to replace her teachers if they didn’t meet her expectations?”  
His partner rolls his eyes. “I seem to remember telling you a request of that nature could not be fulfilled.”  
Rosie winks at the other young lady at the table. “Guess it’s a good thing none of them are insufferable.”  
Sera is not sure how to respond to the wink. It could very well be friendly, but also, the blond could be trying to flirt. She finally just nods and eats a piece of calamari to keep from saying anything.  
“So, Sera is short for Seraphina. That is incredibly beautiful. Doesn’t it mean fiery winged?”  
Mycroft pipes in. “That is correct, ma petite abeille. It also comes from the word seraphim who were the most powerful angels. I believe the name fits her perfectly. » He smiles at the girl who is now plushing about the statement claiming her both powerful and an angel.  
She looks over at Greg as she sips her wine trying to get morer alcohol in her system as a way of calming herself down. Her eyes are screaming for help, so her rescuer winks before speaking.  
«Hey, Rosie, did you know that Sera took jujitsu ? When I found out, I challenged her to a fight. Let’s just say that I ended up on my arse. »  
The younger girl laughs and looks at the other girl. « Oh my god. That’s the best. You’ll have to teach me how to do that. Dad has been teaching me to fight, but I can never seem to meet Uncle Greg. »  
Sera forces a small smile. « It was pretty easy. Everytime he goes for a hit, he leaves the right side unguarded and is unbalanced on his feet. » As she speaks, she types out a message under the table to Greg without looking.

What the hell ?!? That was not helping. That story intimidates people and scares them away.  
He reads the message and mouths ‘trust me’ to the worried girl. She sighs and gives silent thanks when the waitress comes to take their orders. After ordering Mycroft takes the job upon himself to continue the conversation. He starts telling the story of how he and Greg met her. When Mr. Holmes gets to the point in the tale where they found out Sera could sing, she gets so anxious that she begins speaking in her first language, French.  
«Cher dieu, Je t'en prie, non. Ce dîner va être la mort de moi.” She face palms.  
Sera looks up when the voices stop. The scene that greets her is three pairs eyes staring at her. Greg is the first face she sees. He is covering his mouth trying not to laugh. He’s half French like she is, so he knew what she said. Next, she looks at Mycroft to see that he is also trying not to laugh. Mr. Holmes is a genius, and Sera knows that he can speak French along with many other languages. The last face she is not quite sure how to interpret. Rosie smiles sympathetically. When the bubbly girl speaks however, Sera sighs and mentally kicks herself.  
“Ne t'inquiète pas ils aiment aussi m'embarrasser.”  
Just before she goes to say more, Greg’s phone rings quietly from his pocket. When he looks at the screen, a frown becomes prominent. « I’m sorry, but I have to take this. »  
Mycoft’s phone buzzes a few seconds after the inspector leaves. «I’m sorry girl, but this dinner needs to be cut short. » He turns to look at Sera. «Anthea has just informed me that a certain person of interest has been sighted dropping off a letter. »  
As he finishes, the older girl’s heart stops a beat, and everything stops around her. How did he find her ? No one she knows would have told him informationg that could lead him to her. Her father now knows her address. Not only is her life in danger but also Dallas’s.  
Before Sera can reply to Mycroft, Greg returns. «I am so sorry, but I have to go. » He lowers his voice. «There’s been a murder two blocks from Sera’s apartment. »  
His partner pipes up. «That’s alright, dear. I got a message from Anthea. There is some CCTV footage I must go through immediately. I’ll have you dinner in the fridge for when you get home. Stay safe. I love you. »  
Greg gives Mycroft a quick kiss. « I love you too. » He turns to Sera. « Do you want me to take you home since I’ll be right there at it ? »  
Before she can answer, Mr. Holmes replies. « That won’t be necessary. I will require her aid in some work. Now, get going. I believe this might be linked with my new assignment. »  
*  
Sera receives a txt from Dallas when the car arrives to pick up the remaining three diners. 

Where are you ? There is a letter here with your name on it. Are you okay ?

She smiles at the concern her best friend has when is comes to her safety. He has always been there for her through thick and thin. Before her father went to prison, Dallas was always the one to clean up her wounds and help cover the bruises. He has been more of a sibling than her own twin sister.  
After getting into the car, Sera responds to the message.

Don’t worry. I’m with Mr. Holmes. I should be home soon.

The ride to the famous Baker Street flat was short and quiet. Mr. Holmes typed away on his phone the whole way there. Now, as they pull up, he puts his phone away.  
« I am so sorry for having to cut tonight short, Rosamund. I promise Gregory and I will make it up to you. »  
The blond niece smiles at him. «It’s no problem, Uncle Myc. I had fun. » She turns to Sera. «I hope to see you soon. »  
She nods slightly at the girl. «Yeah. Sounds good. »  
Mycroft walks Rosie to the door, but the other girl waits in the car. They hug goodbye before the politicain returns to the car. He tells the driver to head to Sera’s apartment, then turns his attention to her. «When we get to your flat, you will pack a bag and grab the letter. Since the location is compromised, you will be staying with me. I cannot allow you to stay somewhere that endangers your life. »  
She blinks a few times. «What about Dallas ? »  
He rests his hands on the hilt of his umbrella while contemplating. « Do you believe your father would go after him ? »  
She nods. « He will use anyone and anything as leverage against me. »  
The rest of the ride is spent in silent fear. Mr. Holmes goes back to his phone while Sera looks out the window. She is confused. Her father dropping off the letter on the same night there has been a murder two blocks from her flat. There is no way in hell that it is a coincidence. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that she does not think that her father is actually capable of murder. He may have been an awful father but definitely not a murderer.  
By the time the car pulls up to the flat, it is after nine at night. Dallas ambushes Sera as soon as she walks through the door. When he pulls away, he immediately starts checking her over and spinning her around to make sure she is okay.  
«Are you okay ? When I saw the police cars and then got the letter, I didn’t know what to think. »  
She smiles sadly. « I promise I’m fine. I need to pack some things though »  
« And I would like to step in as well if you please. » Mycroft pipes up from behind her.  
Sera steps into her bedroom to pack. She throws a variety of clothes into her duffle bag along with a few pairs of shoes and an overabundance of underwear and bras. When she goes to pack her toiletries, she finds Mr. Holmes in the bathroom looking.  
«Um… What are you doing ? »  
He reaches around to the back of the toilette and pulls tape off to grab the three blades Sera hid.  
«Removing any devices you may pack that will cause harm to you. I had been meaning to come by and throw out all blades you may own. »  
She leans against the doorframe and drops her head as she sighs. « There are two more taped behind my headboard and the last one is in my rucksack at your flat. »  
He pulls out a hankerchief and sets the blades in it before folding and placing it back into his pocket. When Mycroft speaks, he lifts her chin to meet his eyes. « Do not be ashamed, mon cheri. We all have our unheathly coping mechanisms. We just need someone to helo us overcome the adversity. »  
She nods slowly and hugs him. When her tears begin to fall, Sera realizes how overwhelmed and scared she is. She feels helpless. When she gribs Mycroft’s jacket, he rubs her back to sooth her. After a few minutes she steps back and takes a breath. « Alright. Gonna get the rest of my stuff then we can head out. »  
Sera packs her art supplies, music sheets, and laptop. When she joins the two men in the living room, Dallas has a bag packed as well. « What’s going on ? »  
Her best friend smiles. « Mr. Holmes insisted that I come along. »  
She turns to the older man. « This is not what I meant. »  
Mycroft furrows his brows. « I do not understand. You said he was in danger as well, so I believe the best place for him would be with us as well. »  
« I guess that makes sense. » She picks up her bags and heads for the car with her two companions.


	3. Worse and Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... This chapter has taken me a bit of time. I have written and edited and rewritten it multiple times. Hope you enjoy.

Sera decides to go to the guest room she changed in earlier in the day. Mycroft could handle Dallas, who is currently going crazy over Mycroft's wealth. Sera already had to endure Dallas's drooling over her new Louboutins, and that had emptied the rest of her patience. The expensive shoes were the first to be removed after shutting the door to her temporary room. She cleans off her makeup and changes into pajamas: loose pj shorts, an AC\DC cropped tank top, and her over sized cardigan. The designer dress and jacket are hung up in the wardrobe. 

Sera sits on the bed and sighs. Today has been awful. Her father is out of prison, she embarrassed herself in front of Rosie, and she now has to read a letter that is from her father. Sera grabs the letter from her bag then lies on the bed again. She looks it over. The envelope has a wax seal, which is unusual considering her father. He was always a smart man, but he was never fancy. Her name written on the front was done with a fountain pen in calligraphy. The more she observed, the more she realized how unlike her father the letter was. Marcus was never one to write letters, not even a card on special occasions. Sera breaks the seal and pulls the letter out of the envelope. As she reads, her eyes immediately go wide. 

'My dearest Seraphina,  
I decided to finally contact you. I know your childhood has been difficult and life altering. You did not deserve to go through was you have endured. The man you knew as your father was an awful wretch who deserves to die. I have much to discuss with you. I will be in contact very soon. I hope the news you will receives soon will bring joy to you.   
With all my love,   
Your real father"

Sera blinks three times then immediately runs down the stairs. As soon as she gets to the sitting room where Mycroft is giving Dallas the story behind a painting, Mycroft turns to her and goes quiet. She has gone pale and begins to shake. Mycroft and Dallas rush over to her immediately.

Mycroft speaks first as he puts both his hands on her shoulders. "Take a deep breath and tell me what has happened."

Without a word Sera hands him the letter with a shaking hand. Mycroft grabs it and steps away while examining it. Dallas immediately hugs his best friend and rubs her back softly as she stands there limp and in shock.

"What... What does it mean?" Her voice is barely above a whisper. "What does he mean my 'real father'? I... I don't understand..."

Mycroft says nothing. He just pulls out his phone and calls someone. Dallas continues to sooth Sera. She is too worked up to hear anything Mycroft is saying into his phone. Dallas leads her to the kitchen and makes her drink a glass of water. She barely comprehends what is going on. 

Sera stares at the wall opposite her. All she can do is question and overthink. What does it mean? If Marcus is not her father, then who is? Is all this a sick prank? Why Would her real father leave her with that man if he knew what she was enduring?

Mycroft entered the kitchen. "Seraphina, I need you to go grab the envelope this came in and put on some other pants. We are going to Scotland Yard right now."

*

Sera has not spoken a word since she gave the letter to Mycroft. Dallas stayed at the flat and told Mycroft to call him if he was needed. Sera is still out of it. Her hands are shaking, and her eyes are glazed over. The outside world is nothing but a blur. Mycroft grabs her hand to help her out of the car when they have arrived at the Yard. He guides her inside with a hand on the small of her back. She has no idea what time it is or how long she had been walking. When Greg put a cup of tea in her hand, she realizes she is sitting in a chair in his office with Mycroft seated beside her. 

"Sera..." She looks up at Greg. "The man who was murdered was your father."

Sera says nothing. She just stares at him. Mycroft places a hand on her knee as he speaks.

"We believe it was the man who sent you the letter." A tear quietly slips from her eye as he continues. "There was a note attached to the body in the same writing as your letter. Do you have any idea who would have done this?"

She shakes her head slowly as she puts the cup in her hands on the desk. "No..." She looks at Mycroft her eyes completely full of tears. "Wh... why am I crying? Why am I sad he's gone? That fucking bastard." Sera burries her head in her hands and sobs. She hears a chair squeak against the floor and footsteps come towards her. Arms are around her seconds later. She wraps her arms around Greg's neck and sobs into his chest.

"It's okay. Let it out sweetie." Greg rubs her back slowly. "Just because you hated what he did and who he was doesn't mean you didn't love him. The bastard was still your father. It's okay to cry." 

After a few minutes Sera sits up and wipes her face. "Do you need a verification of his identity?"

*

In Bart's a woman named Molly Hooper unzips the top of a body to reveal a face that Sera has not seen in a little over ten years. As she looks at the face, she keeps her face neutral and feels numb. "Yeah. That's the piece of shit." 

Molly is zipping the bag back up when a man barges into the room. Sera jumps at the sound, and Mycroft steadies her with a hand on her back. The man is a little shorter than Mycroft and has black curls. She recognizes him immediately from the papers: Sherlock Holmes.

"Molly, I need-" Sherlock stops and glares at Mycroft and Greg. "What are you doing here?" He points to Sera. "Who is that?"

"Hello, brother mine. Good to see you too." Sera feels the tension build as Mycroft removes his hand from her and rests it on his umbrella. "We are helping Greg with a case. I was about to come to your flat to request help as well, but it seems you have saved me the trip."

"Why would I help you with a case?" asked the younger Holmes.

Mycroft turns to Sera. "Would you please hand Sherlock the letter and envelope?" 

She nods and retrieves the letter from her pocket. She walks over and hands it to Sherlock who snatches it from her. He reads over the letter then observes the envelope. When Sherlock sees the wax seal he smiles. Sera looks at him confused. 

The consulting detective looks at her. "When did you receive this?"

"Today."

The man looks at the letter again. "He has finally popped back into existence. He obviously wanted to contact you before, but he wanted to wait for a dramatic way to enter your life. He can be so melodramatic."

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Match made in heaven."

Sherlock does not seem to notice what his brother said and looks at Sera. "Do you know who this man is?" She shakes her head before he continues. "This is the most dangerous man I've ever encountered. We have a long history. You will need significant security and to report anything unusual that occurs. I will see you at my flat first thing in the morning. My husband and I will do all we can." He turns to leave.

Sera speaks up. "wait, what?"

Sherlock smiles and turns to her. "His name is James Moriarty. He is a criminal mastermind who doesn't care about anyone. he-"

She cuts Sherlock off. "I don't care."

Greg lets out a low chuckle, and Mycroft lets out a huff of amusement at his brothers face. Sherlock frowns at Sera. "What do you mean?"

Sera rolls her eyes. "I. Don't. Care. I don't care what he is. I don't care who he is. We don't even know for sure if it is him or if he is my father."

Sherlock smirks. "Don't we?" With that the consulting detective turns and leaves. 

Sera rolls her eyes at the door then turns to Mycroft. "He's a bigger arse than you." 

*

Greg, Mycroft, and Sera finally get back to the flat around midnight. Molly had taken a swab of Sera's mouth to run a DNA test. It will take a few days to get the results back. Sera is definitely nervous. This whole situation has left her with far too many questions. She always thought her mom was amazing, but now Sera is questioning her whole life. Why would her mom fall in with a criminal? An incredibly dangerous one at that. Why would both her parents lie to her about it? 

Dallas starts to ask questions, but Greg cuts him off. "Why don't we just let her rest, mate? Today has been hard enough."

Sera glares at Greg. "Excuse me?" Her eyes are still red and swollen from crying so much. "How many fathers do I have?" She yells and goes up to her room. Upon slamming the door, Sera puts her back against it and sinks to the floor. The tears spill from her eyes again. She wraps one arm around her knees and uses the other hand to try and muffle her sobs. Time becomes a foreign concept as she continues. A knock on her door startles her. Sera does not open the door.

"What?" She tries to not sound weak and broken.

Mycroft's voice sounds soft and caring. "May I come in please?"

Sera stays still for a minute trying to gather herself. She wipes her eyes with a sleeve while standing. Another breath, clenching and unclenching fists, one last breath. She opens the door to see Mycroft in a jumper instead of his usual waistcoat and jacket. She steps to the side and lets him in. 

"I thought I might check on you." As he sits on the bed, his eyes are soft and full of worry. 

"why? I'm fine." She looks at her shoes and takes a deep breath. Mycroft and Greg know a lot about her, but she hates showing anyone how broken she gets. She keeps her eyes down as Mycroft pulls her down to sit next to him. 

He speaks softly and carefully. "It does not take a genius to see how false that statement it. You do not need to hide your emotions from us. If anyone understands how hard opening up is it is I. Just ask Gregory." Quiet tears sill from Sera's eyes as Mycroft continues. "I promise we are here for you, cheri. All you have to do is ask."

She nods slowly. Mycroft kisses her head and gets up to leave. Sera grabs his hand to keep him from leaving. "Can you stay with me? Please?" 

He looks a bit taken back for a second, like he cannot believe what she said. Finally, He nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!   
> WHAT?!?! MORIARTY IS HER DAD?   
> WHAT THE HELL PEYTON?  
> I know. I know. It's crazy but I hope it peeks you interest.


	4. A Grand Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera goes to Baker Street and presents her case to the famous Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for the long gap between chapters. I have been incredibly busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to critique and make suggestions.

A blinding light woke Sera from her sleep. She is both annoyed and thankful for it. The night before had not gone well. Nightmares ran rampid through her supposed rest. One even caused Sera to wake screaming, which invited the three men in the flat into her room full of concern. 

As she opens her eyes, Sera sees a familiar face of beauty there to greet her. "Good morning, Anthea." She smiles at the well dressed woman.

Anthea turns from the curtains. "Good morning, Miss Dixon. I hope you slept well." She begins to type on her mobile. "Mr. Holmes has sent over your schedule for the day and has requested that I be here to ensure you are on time for your appointment with his brother."

Sera sighs after rolling onto her back. "What time is it?"

"8:30." Anthea does not look up from her phone.

"What time do I have to be there?" Sera stands and stretches. 

"10:00. I have breakfast and coffee ready for you down stairs for after you have sorted yourself out. The car will be here at 9:30."

The younger girl nods as she begins to drag herself to the bathroom. After closing the door, Sera set the temperature of the water and undresses. The cuts have healed well through  
the course of the night will not require more bandages. 'Good.' She thinks. 'One less thing to worry about.' 

She goes through her normal routine of getting ready after exiting the shower: hair, facial care, makeup, etc. After dressing in a white cropped tank top, black torn jeans with fishnets underneath, black combat boots, A thin black choker, and a red, brown, and black flannel with the word 'idiot' across the back to top it all off, Sera grabs her phone, wallet, and keys as she heads to meet up with Anthea downstairs. 

Mr. Holmes's assistant is sitting on one of the bar stools typing at her phone as usual. Sera grabs the untouched muffin and coffee and finishs them just before leaving.

*

When Sera knocks on the famous Baker Street door, an elderly woman answers. "Oh... You must be one of the people who are part of Sherlock's homeless network. They don't usually come here. Please try not to get too much dirt everywhere. I did just vacuum." 

Sera is taken back a bit. "Sorry? Homeless what?"

Before the woman can reply, Sherlock Holmes calls from upstairs. "Mrs. Hudson, she's a client. Please do send her up."

After apologies and embarrassed blushes, Mrs. Hudson lets Sera in. Nerves begin to cause shaky hands as the young girl ascends the stairs. She knows that from what Mycroft has explained about his brother that Sherlock is extremely invasive. Sera worries that she will have to go into detail about her passed so much that a panic attack will arise. She hopes she is wrong. 

Upon reaching the landing, Sera knocks lightly on the opened door before entering. The famous duo are sitting in chairs facing each other in front of the fire place. The man she recognizes as John Watson gets up and offers her a hand to shake, which she takes. "Hello, Sera. Sherlock told me that you need our help. I'm John Watson. It's a pleasure to m-"

Sherlock cuts him off. "Can we please skip the pleasantries? There are more pressing matters to attend to."

Dr. Watson rolls his eyes and sits back down after gesturing for Sera to do the same in the chair that is placed in the center of the room. She sits and rests her hands in her lap. 

The doctor pulls out a pen and notepad. "Now, how can we help you?"

Sera looks between the two men. "I'm sure Mr. Holmes has filled you in, Doctor Watson, but This is about my father. For years I believed Marcus Dixon to be my biological father. My mother had never given any indication to him not to be. My twin sister and I have never had any resemblance to him, but I never questioned."

Dr. Watson writes a few notes and rolls his eyes as Mr. Holmes let out a huff of amusement. The older of the two looks up at the girl. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

She nods and lets out a breath. "My childhood was never really normal. My parents would fight, My father had drinking issues, and he would beat my mother. When I was seven, she was in a car accident and and never came home. The drinking got worse, and the abuse got passed on to me. At the time I had no idea why. Now, I know it is because I look like her. My sister and I are fraternal twins. Tami didn't look like mum or dad, so I guess he didn't have a reason to resent her. I became a troublesome child with my mother there which just fueled the fire."

Dr. Watson looked sympathetically at the girl before him. "What was the extent of the abuse?"

Sera had to take a minute to gather herself and steel up. "It started with just hits here or there. Things throw at me. Belts used as whips on my back. But after she was gone for six months, Marcus added rape to the mix of abuse, along with locking me in a closet for hours on end if I cried or screamed when he did. This went on for three years before anyone noticed. I was always getting into fight, so everyone just assumed the bruises and cuts were from those. My best friend knew and helped me cover it all up. I didn't tell anyone because I was scared of what Marcus might do to me. The only reason anyone found out was because he hit my sister across the face the last night we stayed with him. Marcus had had an awful day and got even more drunk than usual. He had been beating me all night and started to come at me with a knife. Tami tried to stop him, but he just backhanded her then made cuts on me, including the two that now scar my face. The next day I was called into the office with my sister, and we were put into foster care after that. We didn't see him again till the trial where he was sentenced to ten years in prison."

Mr. Holmes waves his hand around. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I see that, but why have you come to us now?" Dr. Watson hisses out Mr. Holmes's name.

Sera shakes her head. " No. It's okay." She turns to the detective. "That man put me through hell, and now I receive a letter saying that one, he isn't my father, and two, my "real father" knew the whole time what I was going through. You said last night that the man claiming to be my biological father is a dangerous criminal. Mycroft seems to believe that you can somehow catch him before he kills someone I care about in order to get to me. Mr. Holmes, I-"

Sera is cut off by familiar voice and footsteps coming down the stairs. "Papa, have you seen my laptop? I need it for class, and..." Rosie stops as she enters the room. "What are you doing here?" she asks the young woman she had dinner with the night before. 

Sera sighs and turns to look at Rosie. "Mycroft believes that your fathers will be able to solve a slight problem I have." She turns back to the two men before her. "I need a break. Mind if I pop out for a smoke?"


End file.
